Marine Green
by hotgirlonwheels
Summary: Gibbs and Kate Todd go undercover on a Marine Corps Base bu, for the two of them this is not just about NCIS


Marine Green  
-Ashley N. Johnson  
Disclaimer: NCIS doesn't belong to me. I just borrowed them for a  
while so please don't sue!  
Rating: M

Sunday June 25/2005

It was typical day at NCIS, Tony was annoying Kate as usual and Gibbs was talking to the Director... Sitting at her desk Kate tapped the keys of the computer keyboard with great diligence while Tony tossed crumpled paper above her head. Finally having enough Kate looked up from her computer screen, "Tony what are you doing?"  
Tossing another piece of paper in her direction he said with a twelve year old smirk, "Am I bothering you Kate?"  
"Yes, Tony you are...I'm trying to work." She replied with a look of determination and anger that made Tony think before he spoke.

Pushing his chair away from his desk he slowly walked over to Kate leaning over her monitor to see just exactly what she was typing. It was an email, but he couldn't see to whom.

However he did read some of the body of the note, and as Kate looked up to see him  
standing there; his face looked of shock and intrigue. Clearing his throat he asked, "So...Kate who is the guy you're cursing so well in that email?"

"Tony would you please stop reading my mail it is none of your business." She stated in her best commanding voice. After a few taps of the keyboard and a click of the mouse the email had been sent. Staring at an empty screen she took a deep breath, that's when she heard Gibbs. Kate looked up to see him take a sip of coffee before his voice filled  
her ears.  
"Tony, Kate grab your gear..."

"Where are we goin' boss?" Tony asked picking up his back pack looking to Kate who by now had grabbed her gear and her weapon from the desk draw, Gibbs answered Tony's question.

"Camp Lejeune...You have an hour to pack." Gibbs informed them as he began walking behind his desk he watched Tony disappear behind the elevator doors. Sitting down he saw an envelope flashing on his computer indicating a new message. Clicking on the icon a smile crept across his otherwise stiff face, upon reading the message his smile turned into a frown. Dropping his coffee cup he ran to the elevators frantically pressing the down arrow. As the doors opened he stepped inside pushing 'g' he stepped back leaning up against the wall feeling as if he had no more strength to hold himself up. When the doors finally opened again he was in the parking garage.

Kate was inserting the key into her Malibu when she felt  
someone's hands spinning her around, "Jethro...don't." She said staring at his chest taking her hands she pushed away from him,"Jethro I can't be your girlfriend and be your subordinate too...it just doesn't work."

Lifting her chin up with his rough but gentle finger so she had no choice but to look into his eyes "Katie please listen to me...I need you I-I need to know you're there I trust you in the  
field and with my heart..." Caressing her cheek "Look we need to go home and pack and I promise you after the mission's over we will discuss this further..." Pulling her to him in a gentle embrace she laid her hand upon his shoulder. He let go of the breath he had been holding while running his fingers through her hair he whispered, "I love you Kate."

The hour had passed quickly; Gibbs was the first to arrive back at NCIS followed by Kate when they began their relationship they both agreed to keep it a secret from everyone especially from Tony. So they would arrive in separate cars, leave at different times but home for Kate was Gibbs's house... AT home they could be Jethro and Katie, they could fight over a movie and popcorn, but most importantly they could just be in love without protocol to stand in their way.  
Kate sat on the edge of her desk while Gibbs stood drinking his eighth cup of coffee waiting for Tony to arrive. Kate was getting curious as to what exactly the mission was...The elevator doors opening tore her from her thoughts as Tony strolled in with his suit case and his back pack. "Hey boss… so what happened at Lejeune?"

"In the past six weeks four noncommissioned officers and their wives have been murdered and the Marine Corps have asked for our help...so Kate and I are going under cover as Gunnery Sargent Jethro and Mrs. Kate Gibbs. Oh and Tony you will be our outside contact and you will help us find this bastard! "He said walking towards the elevator leaving Kate and Tony speechless.  
"Now there's the Gibbs we know and love." Tony whispered as he and Kate ran to the elevators. The plane landed at Rally Durum Airport... On the way down Tony flirted with the flight Attendants and Kate stared out the window while Gibbs read their cover stories. 'This was going to be a long assignment.' Gibbs thought as he and Kate made their way out of the plane and to their destinations.

Marine Green

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See chapter one

Rating: M

Gibbs reported to his C .O. Lieutenant Avery Thomas. After finishing that he headed toward a one story house that he and Kate would call home during the investigation opening the screen  
door, "Kate! Are you in here?" He calls walking through the foyer into the living room.

"Yeah I'm in here..." She answered he followed the sound to find her unpacking boxes in the kitchen.

He was dressed in his Service Alfa's taking his jacket off he it laid upon the counter as  
he watched her. Her hair had fallen across her face and her fingers were black from the newspaper that incased the dishes. Coming up behind her, he slips his arms around her waist, just holding her for a few seconds. With his lips against her ear he said, "You're beautiful "Katie..." Kissing her ear and the nape of her neck he released her and he grabbed a box from the hardwood kitchen floor and began to unpack. The only thing that could be heard was the clatter of dishes and the occasional "Where do you want this?"

Finally Kate looked up from her half-empty box, "Jethro about what happened before...I-I'm sorry it's just hard not knowing where work begins and we end." She said as he turned her around to face him. She smiled reaching around his neck she pulled him closer into a gentle embrace.

Holding her as tight as he could without cutting off her air supply, "Babe I know being a Marines wife can't be easy for you...Hell you don't know how hard it is for me to leave you. But  
Katie it's the life I chose..." Gibbs said releasing her and heading to the master bedroom.  
While he was changing his cloths Kate thought about what Gibbs had said. 'Maybe there's more to the three ex-wives than I thought.'  
Gibbs returned to the kitchen dressed in faded blue jeans and a white T-shirt. "Kate are you hungry?"

"Yeah...what do u wanna have?" She asked closing the fourth and final box for the kitchen.

"I don't care, you pick." He said picking up the boxes and taking them to the utility room.

"How about' pizza?" She called after him.

"That sounds great!" Gibbs said leaning up against the doorjamb of the kitchen. After ordering the pepperoni pizza they sat on the couch. Kate and Gibbs did what they've done for year and a half, Gibbs would sit on the couch with his feet propped up on the coffee table and Kate would lie across his lap. Dinner had been quiet with only a question or two about what lay ahead for Gibbs the next day.

It was almost 01:45 when they finally got ready for bed. Gibbs was brushing his teeth when Kate came into the bathroom. Turning the shower on she whispered, "So how many bugs do you think there are?"

"I think whoever it is that's killing these Marines take every precaution... so probably the entire house." He told her in a soft voice as he came up behind her, taking her white robe tie and slowly untying it. He kissed her shoulder saying softly "The computer is set  
up in the bedroom...email Tony tell him to meet us tomorrow at 1800." Gibbs instructed Kate, leaving to her shower.  
Gibbs was already in bed by the time Kate finished her shower, she walked over to an oak desk that sat in the corner of the bedroom. Picking up the laptop she took it over to the bed. Getting under the covers she opened her email and she began to type. "Emailing your mother babe?"

"Yea...anything you wanna say?" She asked looking at him lying on his back with 0ne hand underneath his pillow and the other across his chest.

He wore a red US Marines T-shirt and a pair of gray sweats. "Yeah tell her. Hi for me." He said turning towards her.

The email had been sent to Tony and now it was time for some much needed sleep. Turning off the lamp on the bedside table, Kate laced her fingers through his as she kissed his hand softly. She laid her head upon his chest as it rose up and down slowly, indicating a peacefully sleeping Gibbs.

Marine Green

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Rating: M

0400 Monday June 26/2005  
Camp Lejeune North Carolina Gibbs sat on his side of the bed lacing up his combat boots and  
buttoning the button on his Cami's. He tried his best not to wake her, but he knew she didn't sleep soundly. "Hey wha-what time is it?" she asked feeling around for her robe. Finding it she put it on fumbling with it in the dark she turned the light on.

Grabbing his cover he answered her question, "its 0400...there's some coffee in kitchen if you want some." He told her. He stood there watching her...Her hair was mussed and her eyes  
were heavy with sleep. Putting his cover down on the bed he gives her  
a hug, kissing her cheek he whispered, "See what you can find out from the other wives...be careful Kate... I love you." He said grabbing his cover heading towards the door.  
"Hun when are you going to be home tonight," Kate asked walking into the kitchen getting a cup of Gibbs's very strong coffee.  
"Around 17:30 bye babe," He told her closing the screen door behind him.

After Gibbs had left Kate finally had a chance to really look at the house. The kitchen was painted white with cabinets above the sink. The countertops were red tile; the black stove was placed on the far wall. Beside it was a black refrigerator. She walked through the kitchen to living room, it donned white carpet. Sitting against the wall that separated the kitchen from the living room was an entertainment center that contained a TV, DVD player and a few  
books. Making her way out of the living room she strolled down the hallway to the bedroom. It was painted yellow with a white ceiling.  
The king-sized bed was against the far wall underneath a window, next to the door of the bathroom was the oak desk directly across from the bathroom was a walk -in closet and a chest of draws.  
After getting dressed, Kate went out meet some other non coms wives. The base was big the area that the murders occurred were within a block of their house. Walking down the Kate could see kids playing the lawns and mothers laughing. "Hello!" She heard  
someone call from the yard on her left.

"Hello..." Kate said walking into the yard. Shaking the ladies hand the profiler in her went to work.

The lady shook Kate's hand, "Hi I'm Amy- Amy Peterson." Amy was young or at least Kate thought so Amy was 26 and she was married to Sgt. David Peterson, they had a 2 year old son. His name was Adam, the little boy proudly told her. Amy and her son both had dark brown hair and fair skin. The little boy was dressed in a USMC T-shirt and camies, his hair was high and tight. Kate learned a lot about the first two sets of victims from Mrs. Peterson... She came to learn that the victims were all in the same Battalion and they all were there for only two weeks before their deaths.  
It was almost time for Gibbs to be home when Kate was finished skewering the block. When he came home she was cooking steak, sautéed green peppers and onions. Kate heard the screen door squeak and she heard the pound of his feet on the hardwood floor as he went toward the bedroom. Coming into the kitchen he looked over her shoulder, "Hey babe...smells good."

He said grabbing a piece of the cooked pepper before kissing her 'hello' "Hey Jethro... dinner's  
almost ready." She told him smacking his hand away.

They ate in silence with the exception the occasional groan by Gibbs, who was aching from the day's work. After dinner they sat on the couch and waited for Tony who was late as usual.  
There was a knock at the door at 18:48, "Honey it's your brother!" Gibbs called to Kate who was sitting in the living room.  
"Hey Tony..." She said coming to the door and hugging him. "...What are you doing here?" Kate asked letting Tony inside.  
"Hey Sis..." Tony was loving this- brother/sister thing. " I just  
thought I'd see how you're doing in a new place." Tony said  
walking into the living room.  
"Tony you wanna beer" Gibbs asked him going into the kitchen.  
"Yeah sure thanks..." Tony said walking outside to sit on their small deck.  
Brining Tony his beer, Kate and Gibbs were ready to get to the bottom of this.

"Ok...Tony what do you know?" Gibbs asked wincing as he sat down

"Gee boss are you sore?" Tony asked getting a swift slap to the  
back of the head.  
"Get on with it Dinozzo!"

"OK umm from what Abby and Ducky could tell from the bodies, whoever is doing this has Marine Corps combat training..." Tony said handing a file to Kate and Gibbs "...Also I looked at the background of each person in your Battalion and everyone has a clean  
record ...So Kate, Gibbs watch your backs." Tony said drinking the last his beer as he went to his car waving at his boss and Kate.

2100 Same day  
Camp Lejeune North Carolina

Closing the bedroom door Gibbs stepped behind Kate, while she sat behind the desk looking at the files Tony had sent them "Kate..." He whispered handing her-her weapon "...I want you to keep this with you no matter what." His voice was calm, but she could hear the fear  
lacing his words. "Ok Jethro I promise..." She whispered taking the gun. Gibbs was scared. He knew this would be dangerous but the last thing he wanted was for Kate to be hurt. Sitting on his side of the bed he laid his head in his hands, running his hands through his salt -n- pepper hair. Kate finally finished looking through the files, closing the laptop she walked over to him, "...What's wrong Jethro?" She asked sitting down beside him leaning her head against his shoulder.  
"Oh...nothing honey nothing is wrong," He said kissing her forehead, before getting up and heading towards the door.

He sat outside on the deck thinking about all the other murdered wives,' How can I be on post all day and protect Kate too?' That was his dilemma- well one of many. He wasn't even married to her for real; they had just been seriously dating for a little over a year. He stood at the banister just thinking about her and their life together. He knew before they left that it was rocky and he was sure that if they made it out of this alive he was in for the fight of his life. The fight to keep the woman he loved more than anything even more than this damn job. Lost in his thoughts he didn't hear her behind  
him. "Gibbs..." she said in a low voice tapping him on his  
shoulder.  
"Yeah Kate..." He said turning to face her.  
"...I can't do this anymore Jethro...I-I can't love you as much as I do and hide it anymore -I just can't...so when we get back to DC this is over." She stated her point and all Gibbs could do is just stare at her.

"...Kate what do you want from me? Do you want me to say fuck the job? Is that what you want? Ok I'll quit, but please Katie don't quit on me." He said taking her in his arms holding her as tears rolled down his face. Kate pulled back from him, looked in his eyes and she knew he was serious. Kate took his hand and led him inside. No words were spoken the only sound to be heard was the creek of the floor. Hand- n- hand they walked to their bed room. Looking into his eyes she brought her hands down to raise his olive green polo shirt above his head. He repeated her actions by unbuttoning her red dress shirt, kissing her forehead, her nose and lips with each button.

01:45 Am Tuesday June 27 2005  
Camp Lejeune North Carolina  
Gsgt. Gibbs Residence

Gibbs laid in bed awake holding Kate who was sleeping upon his  
chest. Gibbs was still pondering his problem...'Yes they had made up  
here, but what was going to happen when/if they got home?' He  
watched her sleep, smiling at the angle he loved thanking God for  
every moment he had with her before he- himself fell asleep.

0400 Same Day  
Camp Lejeune South Carolina

He woke up reaching for her, but found nothing, but air in his wake. Getting dressed in his Cami's he went to the kitchen where he found Kate sitting at the table holding a cup of coffee. "Mornin'  
Hun," He said kissing her soundly as she handed him her cup.  
"mmm...Mornin' babe." She said watching him walk out the  
door.

08:45 Same Day  
Camp Lejeune Training Facilities

The 'green' recruits were all in formation as they had been since 0400 that morning with the exception of chow and pt. Gibbs knew from experience that some of these men weren't going to complete boot camp, but he also knew the ones that did would become damn fine  
Marines. He had been enjoying his time as a Gunny again, but he did know his job was to find whoever murdered the other non coms and their wives. The day had started normal, but quickly became very strange... Lieutenant Avery was MIA. Gibbs took the platoon recruits  
to the firing range, so they could learn the mechanics of their weapons. They weren't allowed to fire them. they could only learn the proper way of holding their weapons.

1730 Same Day  
Camp Lejeune North Carolina  
GSSgt Gibbs Residence

"Katie Im home!" Gibbs called as he opened the screen door. He went to the bed room to change into civis. When he came out he found a candle lit dinner waiting in the kitchen and music playing in the back ground.

You've got your own way of looking at it baby  
I guess that proves that I got mine  
Seems like our hearts are set on automatic  
We say the first thing that comes to mind  
It's just who we are baby, we've come too far to start over now  
I know what you're thinkin' ; I'm not always easy to be around

Chorus:  
But I do love you  
You keep me believin' that you love me too  
And I know it's true  
This love drives us crazy but nobody's walkin' away  
So, I guess we'll to do it the hard way

"I wanted to say I'm sorry Jethro..." Kate said walking over  
to him putting her arms around his waist,"...I know I have no right  
to ask you to choose between me and your career-I-I just want to be  
an important part of your life." She mumbled into his neck as he held  
her. It was hard for him to make a choice between love and his duty.

If I had a genie in a bottle  
Three wishes I could wish for us  
I wish we'd live forever and get along together  
Turn these tempers into trust

Chorus:  
But I do love you  
You keep me believin' that you love me too  
And I know it's true  
This love drives us crazy but nobody's walkin' away  
So, I guess we'll to do it the hard way

"Katie look at me..." He said raising her chin with his hand and with his thumb he wiped away her tears. "...I love you Kate with all my heart and I need you... I will give this up I promise. It's going to be okay baby." Gibbs said holding her. Their dinner was eaten quietly and when it was time for bed Gibbs came into the bathroom while Kate was washing her face and turned on the shower. "Lt. Thomas went UA today..."

"Really..." Kate said turning to Gibbs who sitting on the toilet wearing USMC sweat pants and a white t- shirt.  
"...yeah so Kate if he comes here call me, because he will try to kill you." Gibbs said, with a stern tone. He scared to lose Kate, but mostly afraid of not being there to protect her.  
That night he laid in bed thinking, the song played in his mind.

Alone in this house again tonight  
I got the TV on, the sound turned down and a bottle of wine  
There's pictures of you and I on the walls around me  
The way that it was and could have been surrounds me  
I'll never get over you walkin' away

Chorus:  
I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show  
And I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self-control  
But I'm just drunk enough to let got of my pain  
To hell with my pride, let it fall like rain  
From my eyes  
Tonight I wanna cry

Would it help if I turned a sad song on  
"All By Myself" would sure hit me hard now that you're gone  
Or maybe unfold some old yellow lost love letters  
It's gonna hurt bad before it gets better  
But I'll never get over you by hidin' this way  
Chorus:  
I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show  
And I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self-control  
But I'm just drunk enough to let got of my pain  
To hell with my pride, let it fall like rain  
From my eyes  
Tonight I wanna cry  
Chorus:  
I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show  
And I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self-control  
But I'm just drunk enough to let got of my pain  
To hell with my pride, let it fall like rain  
From my eyes  
Tonight I wanna cry

Jethro Gibbs was a smart, strong man but the thought of  
losing her created more fear and pain he had ever felt. With that  
last thought he fell into a restless sleep.

Wednesday 13:50  
Camp Lejeune North Carolina

Gibbs was on post and Kate was home cleaning, when she heard  
the door open. "Jethro...Is that you?" She called, but got no answer.  
Opening the draw to the dresser Kate got her weapon. She was walking  
towards the door when an arm wrapped around her throat.  
"Hello Mrs. Gibbs or Im sorry should I say Special Agent  
Todd?" The man asked in a gruff voice, gripping her tightly.  
"Who are you?"  
"...Oh your husband or - excuse me Special Agent Gibbs didn't tell you ...I'm Lt. Avery Thomas, pleased to meet you," He told her as he shoved her on to the couch.

Kate blew her hair away from her face while Lt. Avery duct- taped her hands behind her back, "How did you know?"  
"Oh haha I have friends in low places, besides it wasnt hard to figure out...although I must say as a married couple you two were very - very convincing..." He said, while he finished taping  
her feet. "...So, how long have you and Agent Gibbs been together?" He asked her sitting in front of her on the coffee table twirling his gun on his index finger.

"We are not together." Kate said through gritted teeth. The phone ringing pulled them away from their deep stare. Avery put the receiver to her ear, "Hell-hello..."

"Kate- Katie are you ok?" Gibbs asked holding his phone as he  
drove to the house.  
"Hello Agent Gibbs..." Thomas said watching Kate as he spoke.  
"What do you want Lt?" Gibbs asked as he tightened his grip on the steering wheel.

"Oh I want everything Agent Gibbs, but mostly I want you to watch as Agent Todd takes her last breath." Avery stated laughing

"Don't count on it you son of a bitch...If you hurt heryou're a dead man!" Gibbs said as he pulled into the driveway.  
With his weapon pointed Gibbs entered the house and saw Kate bound and Lt. Avery holding his gun to her head. "Drop your weapon Lt.!"  
"I don't think so Agent Gibbs...You see Non- Commissioned Officers make me sick, they stole my life... my wife left me for a damn non- com! So I'm going to take what you love." Two shots rang out...one hit Lt. Thomas in the head killing him the other shot hit  
Kate in the shoulder.  
She looked stunned as beads of sweat dripped down her forehead. "Katie ...baby are you okay?" Gibbs asked as he cut the tape off of her hands and feet.  
"Yeah Gibbs I'm okay." She said through the pain that was coursing through her arm.

Friday July 16 2005  
Gibbs Home

It had been two weeks since Kate had moved out of Gibbs's house. After the assignment was over she decided that they were over too. At work it was simply boss- subordinate, he knew he had screwed up yet again, but what could he do? What's done is done. While working on his boat he put in a CD. The words flew through his mind like an anthem of his life.

So much for never makin' the same mistake  
I can't believe I'm here again  
So much for ever thinkin' that I could change  
My good intentions still remain in chains

Chorus:  
She's gotta be over me now  
Probably moved on with her life  
Found someone she knows she can believe  
God I would give anything if I could just go back again  
And be the man she needed me to be  
thought I was a hero  
I played him well  
He saves the day but not himself  
I acted out the lover  
My finest part

Had all the lines but not the heart  
Now look where we are

Chorus:  
She's gotta be over me now  
Probably moved on with her life  
Found someone she knows she can believe  
God I would give anything if I could just go back again  
And be the man she needed me to be

Running up the stairs of his basement he grabbed his keys and  
headed out the door.

Kate's Apartment

Walking down the hallway to her door he took a slow deep breath...as he knocked on her door. "Kate...Its me please open up." He asked. Kate opened the door slowly.

"What do you want Gibbs?" she asked standing in the doorway.

"Can I come in?" He asked as she motioned him in. Sitting on the couch he spoke in a low tone, "Kate I-I know that hiding our relationship isn't easy for you...so as of Monday you are no longer on my team..."

"Wait ...what the he-"

"...Katie you won't be on my team, because as of Monday we are both going to tell the director about us...Katie I-I can't be without you. I love you. And if I lose you at work its ok, because  
I know I'll have you at home." He stood went over to her and smiled.

"Thank you, Jethro ...I love you too." Kissing him softly she said, "I can't wait to see the look on Tony's face."

Fin


End file.
